


a strange cowardice

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: Contrary to popular belief: drabbles from the workplace [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: Bond tells Q about the man of his affections.





	a strange cowardice

Q had thought this ache could not be more crippling, this feeling that his devotion to Bond ran much deeper than Bond’s did in return.

“He’s brilliant, resourceful, kind… He has the most beautiful eyes.” Bond fell silent, as though he had said too much. Perhaps he had, because Q felt his insides twist and collapse at the thought: Bond loved another man. How could Q hope to live up to someone who had captured Bond so thoroughly?

“You should let him know,” Q said quietly.

Bond's gaze was apprehensive. But why, Q didn't know.

“I just did,” Bond answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I've retired from writing. Please refrain from leaving concrit on my works.
> 
> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on Tumblr).


End file.
